


"Are you like a supervillain, trying to gather up your counterparts for nefarious means?"

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Cap-Ironman Bingo [8]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, Gen, Lab Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which Steve discovers multiple Tonies in Tony's lab.





	"Are you like a supervillain, trying to gather up your counterparts for nefarious means?"

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my not quite official bingo fills and is for the prompt, _one lab accident away from supervillainy_ on my bingo card.

"Do you do this often?"

"Nope. Can't say that I do. Do you?"

"Lovely... So are you a supervillain then? Who likes pulling copies of themselves across the universal boundaries."

Steve stopped moving through the hallway as voices spoke to each other from Tony's lab and poked his head through the door to see what was going on. He felt his mouth turn down into a frown as he stared at the sight before him.

Tony was staring at a woman with short, curly brown hair (a female Tony maybe?) and a man that looked like an almost identical copy of him. Steve pushed his way into the lab, making the three look at him and Tony covered his face with one hand.

"Hey, Steve."

"What's going on, Tony? What did you manage to do now?"


End file.
